1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to a sheet feeding device configured to feed a sheet along a sheet feed path in a predetermined direction (i.e., a sheet feed direction).
2. Related Art
There has been known an image formation device in which a printing sheet is firstly fed by a pick-up roller, and then further fed by a pair of sheet feed rollers to a print start position without performing a sheet registration process.
Since the conventional image formation device as described above does not perform the sheet registration process, the printing sheet fed by the sheet feed rollers should be fed to and stopped at a predetermined target position (e.g., the print start position). Since the registration is not performed, in order to located the printing sheet at the target position, control and configuration as indicated below may be employed.
A sheet sensor to detect the leading end of the printing sheet is provided between the pick-up roller and the pair of feed rollers. When the sensor detects the leading end of the sheet, which is being fed from the pick-up roller to the feed rollers, a rotation amount of the feed rollers is counted. When the rotation amount of the feed rollers reaches a predetermined set amount, which has been preliminarily determined based on a distance between the sheet sensor and the print start position, rotation of the feed rollers is stopped and the sheet is stopped. With this control, the printing sheet can be located at the print start position without performing the sheet registration process.